


Haul Out The Holly

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [57]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clarke?” Bellamy calls, setting his keys on the side table. “Why are there holly springs on the skeletons?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haul Out The Holly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: After Halloween and it's time to take down the decorations but somebody doesn't want to.

As he comes into their house and toes off his shoes, Bellamy frowns at the skeletons still propped up by the front door. 

“Clarke?” He calls, setting his keys on the side table. “Why are there holly springs on the skeletons?”

“I can’t hear you!”

He snorts, because the sing-song tone of her voice tells him that she heard him just fine.

“We talked about this,” he says, rounding the corner into the kitchen, where Clarke has Christmas carols blasting and baking sheets, cookie cutters, and bowls of dough scattered over the counter. “I was going to go get the wreaths, and when I got back, it would no longer be Halloween in here. It’s December, Clarke. Time to let Mr. Bones and his friends rest in peace until next year.”

“There’s three of them, though, right? Ghost of Christmas past, present, and future!” 

“Clarke,” he laughs. “Seriously. Christmas is two weeks away. The bats and spiders need to go.”

“Can’t we just decorate over them?”

“I think the fake blood might dampen the holiday spirit.”

His wife of two years groans. “Why didn’t we do it earlier?”

“Because  _somebody_  kept saying ‘oh, next weekend, next weekend we’ll pack it all up’.”

“Like you were any more eager than me to crawl up into the attic again.”

Bellamy stifles a grin, because unpacking the Halloween decorations for the first time in their new house had involved a very tricky encounter with a family of squirrels that had left them both a little scarred. Still, they couldn’t keep their house spookified forever.

“C’mon, let’s go,” he urges. “Time to catch up with the spirit of the season. If we do it together–which was not the deal, might I add–it’ll go fast.”

“I’ve got plenty of seasonal spirit going on at the moment,” she replies, gesturing around her triumphantly.

“Clarke.”

“Five more minutes?”

He considers her for a moment, watching her grow amused and nervous at the same time. When a plan forms, he can’t help grinning as he straightens and moves around to her side of the counter.

“Bellamy, no,” she laughs, backing away as she reads his thoughts. “Don’t you dare.”

“Oh, I do certainly dare.” 

She wards him off with flour-covered, dough-sticky hands, narrowing her gaze. “Don’t think I won’t.”

“Don’t think  _I_  won’t.”

Then he darts forward, scooping her up at the waist to haul her over his shoulder. She shrieks in surprise, the sound cascading into a laugh as he marches her out of the kitchen and towards the garage, where the empty Halloween boxes have been sitting since they were first unpacked.

“No excuses now,” he teases even as she smacks his butt, no doubt leaving dough everywhere. 

He doesn’t mind though, nor does he mind the pout she gives him once he sets her down. Her bottom lips sticks out defiantly, and his hand tightens on her hip, thinking about just how much he wants to lean down and–

“So do you  _still_ want to pack up the decorations now?” 

His gaze flies up to catch hers, which is smug and a little heated. 

“We really should,” he says, but the way the corners of her mouth tug upwards at the uncertainty in his voice seal their fate.

She pops up and kisses him once, twice quickly, then lets the third one linger, drawing him in hook, line, and sinker. Her arms twine around his neck, and he splays his hand against her back, arching her into him.

“Tomorrow,” she gasps as he starts trailing wet kisses down her neck and backing them into the house again. “We’ll pack them up tomorrow.”

He chuckles into the hollow of her throat. “We could just go with a Nightmare Before Christmas vibe.”

“Excellent.”

“I was kidding.”

“I wasn’t.”

Bellamy laughs again, shaking his head before leaning down and kissing Clarke again, deciding to let it go for the moment because they had found a much better way to spend a wintery Saturday afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr (kay-emm-gee)!


End file.
